Just Two Old Friends at a Diner
by basiltonholmes
Summary: After the Back to School Dance Betty is heartbroken. She goes to the only place left to go, where she finds someone she didn't expect to see. Jughead Jones. Slowly the two old friends rebond over cheeseburgers and try to solve Betty's dilemma.
1. A Meeting at Pops

"I want you to tell me Archie if you love me?"

She was sobbing like she used to when her parents would fight. But her silent tears brought no comfort.

"Betty, you know I love you, but we cannot be what you want us to be. We are very different from each other. You're so perfect and I know I'll never be good enough for you."

 _How can I be perfect Archie, I'm a mess._ Betty thought to say.

"I am sorry Betty, I don't want to hurt you"

"Just go, just ….I really cannot… tonight" her words caught in her throat, but what she wanted to say was clear in her mind. _Why don't I get a say in this? Why is my 'perfection' an issue? What about Veronica, how are you two alike? Just go, I have no idea what else to say tonight._

Archie turned back, reluctantly, leaving the blonde girl alone. A night like this should have been beautiful, memorable. Something they would remember when they looked through their yearbooks, at school reunions and when they would walk past the high school building. But Betty had not yet found a moment she could write down in her journal without felling so alone.

Betty knew if she went inside her house her mother's inquiries would attack her. Her constant good natured-ness didn't not have a clause for her daughter's privacy. She sat there on the porch waiting, but she didn't know what she was waiting for.

 _Will I ever get my friends back? Archie? Veronica?_

She wanted to talk to a friend, or just be with one. But it dawned on her that she might not have anyone, at least not tonight. She could only call Kevin, but he was probably at an after party, or an after -after party. Kevin was a good ally to have, but his views on this situation would not help. He would ask her to pursue the red haired boy further.

Betty had only one place left to go, a place that made her feel safe, a place that reminded her of her happy past, when this mess was unimaginable. When Riverdale was the innocent town.

The only place left to go was Pops. Betty had fond memories of being in a booth with Archie and Jughead, both of whom she seemed to have lost. She thought maybe it wasn't a good idea to go because it might remind her of her loneliness.

But the ringing of the bells on entering the diner brought a smile to her face. She sat down in a booth, still in her dress though she'd kicked off her heels. Pops brought a milkshake for her, a chocolate sundae, her favourite.

"Thanks Pops" the old man smiled back at her. _Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe we all will forget what happened and move on._ But deep inside she wasn't ready to move on.

"You two are the only high schoolers who are not at the dance, I didn't think I'd have any business tonight"

"Two?" Betty asked "It's just me Pops, everybody is either getting drunk or getting high."

"Not him" Pops turned to the booth behind her.

Betty turned too to see who Pops was talking about. "Jughead?!"

Jughead had heard parts of the conversation, and was sheepishly waving at Betty "Hi" he said sipping his espresso.

Of course, Betty didn't think she'd find her old friend. Now that she thought of it, she had come to Jughead's second home. Though not on purpose. She didn't know if she should initiate a conversation. Since she was down a friend, this seemed like a good opportunity to get back one. A lot of time had passed since they last spoke to each other. She wondered if he had changed at all.

Before she could say anything, Jughead started "Would you like to join me?"

 _Still a gentleman_ "Sure" Betty said without thinking. The silence ensued. _Naturally, what could we, two old friends, talk about? Awkward._

Betty's feet still hurt, from walking in her high heels. Her mother had somehow convinced her that they were part of the dress code. At this point she was more tired than sad or lonely.

Would they stop being friends? Would Archie realise that he does love Betty like she loves him? And Veronica? What about her promise to stop being the rich bitch ice princess? It had barely been a week of Veronica Lodge, was she already showing her true colours? And Cheryl? God Cheryl had some vendetta against every person in Riverdale High, probably a vendetta against the whole town.

Betty didn't know what to say, she was on the edge, her painted nails were digging into her palms.

Jughead had nothing to do with it, she couldn't be mean to him. She knew she couldn't take this anger out at anybody. She would always be the girl next door in everyone's eyes. Maybe she should stop trying to be more than that.

"So betty, how are you back from the dance at just, what time is it, midnight"

"What?" she sounded dazed.

"I just meant that most people, um stay out all night, at after parties, and don't even go home. Not that I know what really happens at these parties or even at the dances"

"Well I am… still out, I'm not at home, what are you doing here? And you weren't at the dance either." Betty decided they couldn't just pick up where they last left off, small talk was the only answer.

"I am just… nothing, I'm not doing anything, just enjoying the free space at pops, and his gourmet cuisine" Jughead hadn't really thought why he was here. He never needed a reason to be at Pops.

"Not the usual crowd, huh, same reason I'm here" the same thing plagued their minds, but none were ready to say it.

"Do you maybe want to eat something" his voice down to a whisper

"I'm starving…I think I'll just…"

He surprised her saying "Hey Pops, can we get a cheeseburger, extra cheese, and fries, extra fried?"

"Coming right up" chimed Pops.

"You remember my order? Should I be creeped out or impressed?"

"I think I'd prefer the latter. And you don't need to be creeped out, we're just a couple of old friends hanging out at an empty diner"

"Well it is nice to talk to you, after such a long while" she sighed. She felt calmer. She didn't feel like worrying about tomorrow right now.


	2. I am here for you

"It's nice to meet you too, school is just a bad environment to keep up, so how are you?"

"I've been better, I don't really know, with all the Jason's death, my sister, and …"

"And?" He felt the conversation going somewhere.

"Just. Nothing … it's complicated, and weird, it's just making me sick and embarrassed"

"Well a murder would make anybody sick and so would a missing relative. Why would you be embarrassed? Have you heard from Polly at all? "

"No this isn't about the murder or Polly" Betty was shaking her head, trying to change the topic.

"Well I can see it's preying on you, so you can talk to me. If you want to. I know this is the first time we've talked in a year or two, but it doesn't feel that long."

"It's about Archie" Betty couldn't stop it from spilling.

Jughead raised an eyebrow and smiled "Now that, I can definitely help with."

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't judge me or tell anyone else" said Betty giving in. He replied with an understanding look "I promise, No judgement. Plus there is no one who I could tell this anyway. So you can be at ease"

 _Why am I doing this? I feel so stupid._ She still wasn't sure how much to share with the boy sitting across from her. "Betty, it's okay. Whatever it is that is making you feel this way"

She looked up to his eyes and smiled weakly. "Okay. Okay" then started "You know the new girl, Veronica Lodge" Jughead nodded. _Damn this is hard._ She was tapping the table with her fingers anxiously "Jughead, it's probably a very long story, and I honestly don't think you'd want to hear it"

"Why wouldn't I want to know about my two best friends and the ultra-rich new girl" his smile encouraged Betty "I'm in no hurry. Plus I'm already invested in this story"

"Okay, so on the last day of summer, Archie and I came to pops, I think we were also sitting in this booth, weird, anyway so I was about to tell him that we had been friends for a long time"

"You've known him pretty much all your life" He added.

"Yeah, so I… I don't usually talk about this to anyone except Kevin, but I guess now because of Cheryl's party people sort of know, urgghh and Veronica knows…" her sigh was long and her tapping became faster.

"That you like Archie" he seemed sure of what he said. His expression was calm and something which was familiar to the blonde girl.

"How do you know that?!" She seriously never thought it was that obvious.

"It's not like I haven't been both of your best friend since 3rd grade. I always thought you liked him, it's pretty visible"

"Really?" _This was a bad idea, a really, really bad idea._ Betty's internal monologue wouldn't shut up.

"Betty you don't have to be embarrassed, and besides if the awkwardness persists then we might take forever to get through this story, no offence. It is really, just me here. "

"Why are you so interested in this Jug? I'm suspicious"

"Betty…"

"I won't continue if you don't give me a reasonable answer, and if you do provide one I'll tell you my problem, without any breaks. No awkward"

Jughead's gaze lowered, he analysed the deal "Okay Betts, deal. Should we shake on it?" They did.

He continued "I for the past few weeks, months have not interacted a reasonable amount with any human being, I haven't been in touch with Archie, with you, and all my social interactions take place in the student lounge and corridors while I'm either being bullied by jocks or being bumped into by people for whom I am invisible. I spend my time writing, about all what Riverdale is experiencing."

Betty's expression changed.

"Wait I'm not done yet" he smiled, hiding his real emotions "and now you come here, and I didn't think I had missed you this much up until you walked in. And I really want to be able to offer comfort to somebody, to listen, when I haven't had anyone for some time, and especially you Betts, you deserve a lot more than you get. So much more"

"Juggie, I don't know what to say" She was almost speechless. She could not remember why they weren't friends.

"We had a deal, so I think this counts as a reasonable answer" his voice is quavering ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I mean yes, why didn't you try to talk to me before, I'm always at the Blue and Gold. You could've..." _Even I could have_. She thought.

"No, I couldn't have. We are here now. You know you shouldn't bottle up everything that you want to say. So onto your story, Archie and Veronica and Cheryl"


	3. Not Just the 'Girl Next Door'

"Yeah, thank you, mean it." His expression softened. "So at pops I was about to ask Archie, tell him that I like him but Veronica walked in with her on fleek outfit and Archie just zoned out, don't think he heard a word I said"

"Classic Archie" He took a sip of his drink.

"So the next day, I was part of the welcoming committee for Veronica, me and Kevin. Kevin sort of told her that I liked Archie. She wanted to be friends with us. She seemed nice, too enthusiastic, I guess. Then she insisted we go for the cheerleading try-outs, which I finally made even though Cheryl was going to kick me out, again.

"Then we went out to the field, and she told me I should ask Archie to the Back to School dance. I sort of messed up. So she convinced him to take both of us to the dance.

"Wow, nice moves Veronica Lodge" He said in a funny voice.

"Hehe, I tried to talk to Archie again about being together, but he was distracted again, and he didn't really react. At Cheryl's party, Archie and Veronica had to go into a closet, weird party game, and stay there for a few minutes, I didn't get the concept. But while they were inside, Cheryl narrated what must be happening. All the other guys were laughing at this point, so I just left, I mean what did it mean, Cheryl was obviously messing with me.

"I was just sitting at my porch when Archie found me, I guess something did happen between him and Veronica, I tried to shrug it off, but I started full on crying, and in my defence both of them knew how I felt, still they chose to ignore it." Betty sighed "…and then like a total idiot loser, I asked him if he loved me…" she covered her eyes with her palms, silent tears coming again. Jughead took her hands in his and held them lightly. They were warm from the heat of his coffee. Betty wiped off her tears "He said he did. Just not like I did"

"Until then I could have lived with it. He wanted to be friends, then I would try to be okay with it. He didn't even need to give me a reason. But he told me why. What he said was just …I don't know, unacceptable"

"What did he say, why couldn't you be together?"

"He said that I was the perfect girl next door and that I was so 'pure' and that he would never be good enough for me. And it just made me feel like some pathetic Barbie doll on display, perpetually smiling, who had no say in what she could do and have. I'm sick, Jughead," She looked at him as if she was done "…you don't know but I'm sick of being perceived at just a 'girl next door' like that describes everything I am. Everything I am capable of. It is just like you said. I'm invisible. And when people do see me, it is because they know I will be nice and because I will not say no. But that's over now."

Jughead couldn't believe this. He had seen the way people treated her. He couldn't bear it sometimes how they tried to exploit the goodness in a person. But he knew everyone had a limit. Betty deserved more. And he thought he would never be able to tell her this. But here she was, eyes flickering with a flame he hadn't seen in her before.

"What the hell does it even mean, seriously what do people mean when they call me that?" She paused.

"Oh, you're asking me... There is no rational explanation to this. I guess they mean that you're one of the good girls, one who does her homework, studies. For them the girl next symbolizes the human embodiment of kindness, sweetness, a sense of justice, and cooperation. They see the girl next door as a potential candidate for all things fuelled by goodness of heart." His sarcasm was never out of place.

"Which is ironic because they don't treat you in the way they expect you to treat them. Their expectations are sky high for you, until you start having your own opinions, which they call 'rebellion'. That's when you get all those pity faces saying how disappointed they are in you, how you could do so much better." Added Betty with a glimmer of humour.

"Exactly. Cut to perfect girl: But Papa, I love him; And every father: No you cannot be with that boy, I have the perfect husband for you. You must be the nicest person, forget your dreams, and go smile for someone." Jughead started enacting a scene from every period drama ever.

Betty was laughing now, not caring whatever they saw her as, he didn't seem to care that she was the human embodiment of etc. etc. He was listening to what she was saying, not just what he wanted to hear.


	4. What About Tomorrow?

"So basically that's it, my dilemma." She said, getting back to the problem.

"What are you even doing at Pops, and not getting drunk, you should be out, seeking vengeance."

"My mom wouldn't stop asking questions, and she would probably break down Archie's door to give him a lecture. She already told me to stay away from Veronica"

"Wow, nice mom, so what now, I think it's not entirely unsolvable"

"What about tomorrow? I don't know, will I still be friends with Veronica, or Archie?"

"Hey, Archie wouldn't want to stop being friends with you, he's like a headless chicken without you, and as for Veronica, you may want to give her a chance to explain, but that's up to you"

"I'll just try to avoid her. But knowing her, she'll probably would not let it go so easily. Why is Cheryl so evil?, I mean I understand her brother died, in a very tragic way, but even before that she had an interest in ruining people's lives"

"She hasn't ruined your life Betty, only sort of, but you're right there is something weird about the blossom family. On the bright side, if she had not messed up your evening, we would not have met." Jughead's genuine smile was something Betty trusted. Lately she didn't know who to trust.

"Thank you Jughead, you know what, we should make a pact,"

"Do you mean, we should be friends?"

"We already are, Jughead." She reassured him. "We need a pact to be available, for any major issues or minor, just no small talk, I hate small talk especially with friends. And you said you write, can I read some of your stuff"

"Roger, to the pact, but reading, it's not anything particularly great or philosophical"

"I really need help at the Blue and Gold, I can't cover all that's happening related to the changes in town. Your help is more than welcome. You said you were writing about Riverdale changing right?" Her hopeful eyes changed Jughead's decision to turn down the offer.

"Yeah I did. Will I have complete freedom to write what I want?"

"More or less, we can't write anything scandalous, it's a school newspaper after all"

"Doesn't sound like complete freedom to me, but I'll give it a try"

"Yay, this is great, this is really great" This turn in her evening was completely unexpected.

"Thanks Betty, I mean it, even though you might think I was helping you, you were the one who helped me, yesterday I had no friends or a say in the school newspaper, now I do, thanks to you" And he was only mildly sarcastic.


End file.
